The present disclosure relates to previewing cinema or video data.
Cinema or video data can be recorded on a variety of media, e.g., camera film, memory of a digital camera, and the like, and displayed using a variety of output devices, e.g., theater projector, high definition television (HDTV), and the like. Factors, such as the film stock on which the cinema or video data is recorded, the type of theater projector used to project the data recorded on the film stock, and the like, can affect the appearance of cinema or video data. Such factors can be considered when visualizing the appearance of such data on a display device, such as a computer monitor.